User blog:QuagsireTheLegend/Utopian
|-|Utopian´s Symbol= |-|Base Mode= |-|Rage Mode= |-|Beast Mode= Powers and Stats Tier: 3-C ''' | '''3-B | 3-B Name: Utopian Origin: WIP Universe Gender: Male Age: As old as the Universe it resides in Classification: Great Overseer, the Idealist God, God of Rage, Fear Beast. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 4 and 3), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Energy Manipulation, Absolute Fragmentation (Utopian is capable of fragmentating every aspect of an object it touches, in the case of a living thing, it also fragments their soul), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Berserk Mode (rarely ever triggered, as despite Utopian´s status, he is extremely calm), Extrasensory Perception , Regeneration Nullification, Forcefield Creation (by nature, all overseers are protected from indirect damage via a forcefield), Danmaku (when hit by a blast that contains less power than is required to destroy a galaxy, Utopian absorbs this energy and produces a rain of energy blasts from said energy), Resistance to reality warping and any indirect attack, Flight, Attack Reflection, Portal Creation (merely as a form of transportation), Precognition, Statistics Amplification (via his absorption), Mind Manipulation and Fear-Inducing Aura (with Fear Of The Stars), Energy Absorption | Reactive Evolution (can develop an extreme resistance to previously unresisted abilities, as proven when Utopian, under rage mode, adapted to an Absolute Zero cannon, which had previously shown to have an effect on him), Adaptation (unless the attack is capable of one-shotting Utopian), extremely low Power Mimicry (the energy of the attack mimiced is far lower than the original one), Rage Power (if the fight drags on for too long, Utopian´s rage increases even further, though this limits its mental capacities even more than before, turning him into a mindless beast) | Electricity Manipulation Attack Potency: ''' '''Galaxy level (Contains enough energy within it to continously expand the universe for an indefinite amount of time, the pulses it generates when unstable threaten to destroy the universe) | Multi-Galaxy level (Inmensely more superior than its base, will only trigger when dealing with creatures or objects that can produce enough energy to destroy multiple galaxies) | Multi-Galaxy level (slightly stronger than in rage mode) Speed: MFTL+ (Can easily keep up with intergalactic races capable of traversing his sector, a huge galaxy cluster, in matter of hours) | MFTL+ (Vastly superior than before, in one instance managed to keep up with Glaraeoxallo, who is capable of reaching Utopian´s sector from the edge of another Overseer´s sector in mere seconds) | MFTL+ (Much slower than Rage Mode) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Galactic Class(A single full powered blast has enough energy to destroy one as colateral damage) | Multi-Galactic Class (The power of all direct attacks is heavily amped) | Multi-Galactic Class (slightly stronger than before) Durability: Galaxy level (can easily tank a blast from a Space Fleet that was known to eradicate galaxies that did not subjugate) | Multi-Galaxy level (Is unphased by attacks that threatened to destroy his sector) | Multi-Galaxy level (can take far more punishment than Rage Mode) Stamina: Extremely High | Infinite (can mantain a fight for an indefinite amount of time, but the longer the fight goes on, the more his judgement is clouded) | Infinite Range: Galaxy level | Multi-Galaxy level | Multi-Galaxy level Standard Equipment: Dragon Piercer: Utopian´s combat sword, it holds no special properties, but it can cut through extremely tough material Fear Of The Stars: Exclusively used by Utopian, this armor increases the physical resistance of Utopian by a factor of 50%, also produces an unbearable fear aura to anyone that is even slightly weaker than Utopian, hindering their mental capacities Intelligence: High (can easily see trough the schemes of heavily advanced races that are known for technology that exceeds human imagination to the point that he is capable of manipulating said races without them even noticin it) | Average, remains an expert fighter nonetheless | Purely instinctual Weaknesses: None notable | Under the influence of rage, his mental capacities are hindered | Merely a beast with only the desire to fight Notable Attacks/Techniques: Core Destruction: If the Utopian´s opponent draws his/her/its power from any source that is not his/her/its body, Utopian is capable of destroying said core Absolute Fragmentation: A form of of Existence Erasure, Utopian is capable of fragmenting the body and (if needed) the soul of the opponent, negating any form of regeneration Draining Blast: Utopian destroys a galaxy nearby via telekinesis, and from the energy harvested from the Galaxy, produces an inmensely powerful blast Overseer Shield: Negates any indirect attack, Utopian can only be damaged by physical attacks Primal Fear: Using the natural roots of a living being, Utopian can tap into and manipulate the most absolute primal fears that any living being possesses before developing the capacity to reason, this produces an unbearable feeling of unsafety and powerlessness, it can even drive the weaker minds insane, Utopian´s Beast Mode can trigger this by simply roaring Key: Base | Rage Mode | Beast Mode Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches Category:Blog posts